Umbra Void
Biography "My name is Yamani Matzu, but I've spent most of my recent years under my other name, Umbra Void. I don't really remember most of my childhood, but I do remember the worst parts. The darkest parts. Kind of a cliche if you asked me, but it's true. Since when my power's first erupted, people think of me as evil. I'm not evil, I'm just misunderstood. The first thing I remember as a child was... smoke. Just smoke, dust, and loud booming sounds. I think I was eight... or ten. We were trying to run from these terrorists that invaded my village. Me and my family were poor so we really didn't have a say in what we could do; what we wanted to do. The only option was to run. And we did. Running is something I did for most of my childhood. Running, hiding, trying to find shelter from the terrors of war in the middle east. It was never easy, at least, not for us. My brother, Amid, was just fifteen and I was thirteen when he wanted to stop running and fight. My mother and father wasn't exactly a big fan of his choice. At night, I would always remember when he would carve little daggers out of tree bark and try to kill the animals and birds in the night sky. I always found comfort in the night. There wasn't any war really. Just... quiet. Granted that the smell of death was in the air at times, I don't know. The night was peaceful. Until it wasn't one night. While watching my brother... A group of soldiers thought he was an elitist. They gunned him down instantly, and I remember screaming so loudly, I thought I shook the world. I ran away as my Mother and Father tried to gain control of the situation, that I heard two more gunshots. I didn't stop running. I should've though. I should've gone back and stopped them because since then... I've never saw them again. Though, that isn't the ending of that night... They chased me and hunted me down until they cornered me in an open grove surrounded by trees. It was actually quite beautiful, but the terror filled me too much then to recognize it. I remember the moon shining above me, as they targeted their guns towards me. A whole bunch of emotions were going through me, I remember. Fear, anxiety, rage, but above all, pain. I just wanted to be left alone. I wanted everything to disappear. I closed my eyes, as I remembered hearing the guns firing before I got my wish. When I reopened them. There was nothing. Nothing but endless empty of nothing. Just... Absolute Darkness. The only thing that surrounded me was the soldiers. They tried to fire their weapons but nothing was happening. Now that I think about it, I was negating the power of the gun. If I had known what I could do then, they would've died as soon as I enabled the field of Absolute Darkness. Anyways, I guess my anger was justified because all I wanted was them to die. It worked. Black ooze fell from their eyes an ears before they fell to the ground and disappeared in the darkness. I remember feeling a sense of pain of sadness. I remember thinking, 'why me?' 'What am I?' 'What do I become now?'... It was about an hour before the field dropped and I returned to the grove. The soldier's bodies laid there, dead, though, the black ooze wasn't there. Afterwards, I spent my remaining years trying to control my power, my only power at the time, and it worked. For some at least. I was realizing that it doesn't really work as good as it does at night. Especially when it's sunny. UV light affect my differently, and it affected my powers. It wasn't until I made my way to America when I turned seventeen that I met a woman named Penelope. She was new to her power also. I fell in love with the fact that we both were just as lost as anyone else. For months, we protected each other, and for months, we tried to find answers. She suggested we were mutants, but... At the time, I found it absurd, but now, it's true. As hard headed as I was, I believed her. And trust me, no one knows me better then Penelope. Afterwards, we found traveling to an Island that is home to the Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters. We joined, learned more about our powers, Including me and my mental and Dark abilities, and well... The rest is history." Personality Umbra is a very weird, yet a 'zen' type of girl. She acts very calm and quiet when around light, but is more energetic when it comes to being in the dark. Appearance Umbra is a short girl, with a mixed skin tone and dark brown hair. she has deep brown eyes and usually wears dark, black clothing. Powers & Abilities * '''Absolute Darkness - '''Yamani is able to create a field of absolute impenetrable darkness that completely negates sight and completely negate the other senses. She is potentially able to generate darkness so intense it can completely obliterate objects in its path. ** '''Absolute Destruction - '''Through her Darkness as stated before, Yamani can destroy/annihilate into total and utter nothingness of anything, everything and everyone, beginning with entire areas, buildings, and even cities. ** '''Absolute Darkness Empowerment - '''Yamani becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when she comes in contact with Absolute Darkness. ** '''Negation - '''Yamani, though her Absolute Darkness, can negate the effects and existence of something(s), whether it be power, a being, energy, element, etc., on at least a local/temporary scale. * '''Dark Form - '''Yamani can transform into a state of being, mostly due to the influence of dark or negative forces, in which their darkest intentions, emotion, and powers are fully fledged. In this form, she is gifted new psychic powers are greatly enhanced and are able to manipulate powerful dark forces. ** '''Psychic Energy Manipulation - '''Yamani can create, shape and manipulate psychic energy in various ways, including manifesting in material form. For her, Yamani's Astral form can form black psychic tendrils. ** '''Psychic Constructs - '''Yamani can change psychic energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. For her, Yamani's Astral form can form black psychic tendrils. ** '''Possession - '''Yamani's Astral self can possess or take over the body of any living being, whether sentient or not, by stealing their motor functions and senses. ** '''Fear Inducement - '''Yamani's Astral Aura can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. ** '''Telepathic Negation - '''Yamani can prevent telepathy being used on her, essentially cutting off the targets ability to psychically interfere with her. ** '''Invulnerability - '''Yamani is immune to all forms of conventional physical damage when in her Astral form, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. ** '''Dark Matter Manipulation - '''Yamani can create, shape and manipulate Dark Matter, a hypothetical type of matter distinct from baryonic matter(ordinary matter such as protons and neutrons), neutrinos and dark energy. * '''Umbra-Telekinesis - '''Yamani can manipulate matter using darkness/shadows. Abilities * '''Tranquil - '''Yamani's natural talents include being tranquil and looking at the calming sides of things. This skill usually helps with mutants whos emotions are linked to their powers. Weaknesses * '''Light - '''Being expose to a high level of UV light can weaken Yamani completely. * '''Astral Projections - '''Other Astral Projectionists can fight her in her Dark Form. * '''Emotions(Empathy) - '''Emotions can cloud Yamani's judgement. She is easily manipulable. Trivia WIP Acknowledgement WIP